1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a memory device by reducing electrical shorting between wordlines.
2. Related Art
During conventional fabrication of flash memory devices, layers of polysilicon are commonly etched in order to form wordlines (WLs). However, etching of the polysilicon can created polysilicon stringers formed between adjacent wordlines (WLs). Accordingly, the adjacent WLs are electrically interconnected, thereby creating an inoperative memory device due to formation of the polysilicon stringers. As a result, a method is needed to provides for formation of WLs, but prevents formation of the polysilicon stringers and the electrical shorting between adjacent WLs.